


Twin Portal

by Obsidian27



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian27/pseuds/Obsidian27
Summary: If someone asks, Arin was dragged against his will.Arin Valdez tried to play hero, with his sister, Bianca, as his sidekick, just to find its not all fun and games anymore.Accidentally finding a strange store with a creepier owner who gives bracelets to them for free, should have been a huge clue.Originally had this on wattpad, but decided to move it here and do something with it (no matter how suckish it is). I'll edit the plot as I go.





	1. Twin portal AU

Have you ever realized that most of time you’re in big trouble, it's because you don't listen to your mother, parent, whatever?

Well that's what got me in this situation, so don't feel too bad. But let me give you the facts.

My name is Arin Valdez. Now I know what your thinking. Valdez? As in the Super-sized McShizzle? Thats right! But I'm the newer, hotter version. After settling down in Italy with Papa, they had me and my sister. They have a very important and wealthy business, but they make time for us. When they're busy, we stay at home with Aunt Caly. She watches over me and my sister. She always travels the world, but comes back at the most convenient times. (Which is pretty suspicious, no gonna lie.)

Anywho. I was walking down the street when I heard a loud wail from the alleys. When I looked around, no one seemed to notice the cries. No one but me and my sister.

“Arin no. Papa said to stay away from the alleys.” My sister, Bianca said. “And I know you're trying to skip out of homework.”

I scoffed and turned towards her.

Bianca looked a lot like Papa, to say the least - olive skin and black eyes. Me on the other hand, I had Dad’s tan skin and brown eyes. We both have black hair.

“Bianca I'm not skipping homework. I could potentially save a life.” I told her. I turned back towards the alley and skipped in. I could feel her eyes rolling while she followed me.

We walked farther into the alleyway. The cries weren't getting any louder and the walk seemed to be longer than it should be. We walked a bit longer till we found ourselves lost.

“Arin lets leave. Someone probably noticed we're missing. You can save it tomorrow. Plus, Caly would kill us. It's time for dinner.”

I sighed and turned around - it was best to give into her demands. 

Just to run into a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is  
> (Omg, it exists!?)

I fell back on my butt holding my now bleeding nose. Bianca apparently didn't care seeing as she starting whining about the wall instead.

I could really feel the love.

I got back to my feet before she could turn her anger on to me. I wanted to die at home, filled with food.

"Kicking at the wall isn't going to help us at all. Lets just keep going."

As I kept walking, with a fuming Bianca right behind me muttering under her breath (scared me a little), I realized that the crying had stopped and we were wondering in the alleys for no reason - we were in the first place, but still - and Bianca noticed too. Which made her angrier.

"What were you thinking?" I turned towards her, raising an eyebrow at her question."Dragging us in here?"

I fully turned around, walking backwards before answering her with a smile. Her frown deepened.

"It's Friday and I was supposed to home on the chair sleeping. We're probably stuck here!" I laughed at our misfortune and turned back around.

I ran into a door this time.

My already bleeding nose bled more and my sister was giggling at me.

I stepped back to look through the glass, blood stained door. The inside looked like a book store, but at the front there were various items like toys, candy, and more books.

I dragged Bianca into the store heading towards the phone at the counter. Before I could get closer, Bianca yanked me back towards her. When I twisted to look at her, she was staring ahead. I turned back around and almost jumped at the sight of an old man.

The first thing I noticed is that he was bald. Very bald. He had on a dress shirt. I think (hope) he's wearing pants, but I can't tell because he's behind the counter. He was round, tan, smiling wide. I honestly don't know how to describe him. And honestly I was scared to talk to him. But we had to leave somehow. So I pushed Bianca towards him.

She looked at me with wide eyes that promised death, and I moved my hands in a 'hurry up' motion. I heard someone mutter "such a gentleman".

"Sir, could we possibly use your phone?" She asked. It was a simple question that needed a yes or a no. So when the man let out a loud laugh, it seemed perfectly reasonable that we jumped a little.

He pushed himself up from his chair, and waddled to the back. We stood watching him move slowly. Bianca grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the counter.

This is where the whole 'not listen to parents' thing comes to play.

"Ignorant demigods are the most vulnerable, its best teach them young," He came back out with two bracelets, "So its unusual to have kids of demigods unaware. But you two are fragile minded." He moved to place the bracelets on our wrists.

The chain of my bracelet was silver. There was only 3 gems on it, all of which were citrine. The smallest gem seemed dull. The largest gem had an image, but I couldn't tell of what. He stepped back to his seat around the counter. He smiled and waved to the door.

"Now go home. Its getting late."

I guess we were so confused the whole situation that we nodded and walked home. Forget about the huge wall in the alley that suddenly disappeared, forget about the cries. Minds were blank.

When our house appeared, we snapped out of the trance. As we walked to the door, I took a look at Bianca's arm. The chain was gold, and there seemed to be four gems. Before I could get a closer look, she opened the door and took of inside. The door alerted Aunt Caly, and I was left alone to face her Wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

My dreams followed a pattern.

Long hair and gorgeous eyes, they were greatly appreciated. He was a royal. No matter the setting, no matter who was around, he was referred to as a "Young-Prince". Joking, i'm sure. There was always smiles around him.

That lovely dream faded into a nightmare.

The beautiful prince's smile faded into a frown. His body froze as he turned to stone. The chain locked him to the ocean floor. I walked to see his face one last time. All of a sudden, stone eyes lit up gold.

'Soon little demigod.'

I jolted from sleep. The room was far to dark. Far to quiet. It was terrifying. The shadows grabbed at me. I couldn't take it.

I screamed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My body wasn't my own.

I was holding a younger boy bridal style, running. I heard him yelling to stop, but that encouraged my body to move faster.

I started to wonder where I got my strength (what's a exercise), when he screamed. Before I could dwell on how very adorable that was, I looked behind me. A 'tornado' was following us.

'Tornado' wasn't a tornado.

It was multiple things at once, but they all had their eyes in common. Dark, glowing, terrifying.

I finally became aware of my surroundings. The boy was clutching me, crying. The streets were mostly empty.

I say mostly because there were people running towards the storm. They were all wearing armor. In their hands were shiny or gold swords. They were yelling strange words.  
They all came from the same place. I ran that way.

Gold flashed again, and I finally woke up.

"What the Fuc-!"

"Language!"

I shot out of the bed, stumbling to Bianca's room. After I remembered that she left me to die, I made sure to pound against her door.

Like the 'gentleman' I was raised to be.

After no response, I pushed open the door. I'm sure a normal girl's bedroom shouldn't be full of clouds. It shouldn't have you screaming as you fell through the sky, plunging to your death.

But to each their own.


End file.
